No es sólo por él
by angel nares
Summary: Si Sasuke estuvo nervioso el día de su boda, no se imagina tdo lo que su esposa tiene en mente ese maravilloso día. Secuela de Sólo por ella


No es sólo por él...

Hinata sentía unos enormes deseos de matar a su esposo, o mínimo ponerlo en su piel para que fuera él quien sufriera todo el dolor que ahora experimentaba. No dudaba que al final todo esto pasaría como un recuerdo pasajero que la llevaría a una felicidad más grande, pero este era su lamentable presente, uno en el que desearía ver un Sasuke Uchiha por provocarle lo que sentía. Y es que estar a punto de dar a luz a sus gemelos varones no era nada sencillo, incluso pensaba seriamente en dejar a Sasuke en manos de Neji para que lo condenaran debido al sufrimiento que le había causado, especialmente esos últimos meses en los que había estado más sentimental, viéndose gorda, sintiéndose inútil, no la dejaba ni lavar los platos, muchas mujeres se pudieran sentir felices, pero ella se sintió como un mueble más en su casa cuando Sasuke le pidió terminante e indiscutiblemente que se mantuviera en el mayor de los reposos, ni siquiera la dejaba estar más de una hora frente a una computadora. Al ser apoyado por toda su familia se sentía sola y sin apoyo ¡Maldición! Incluso Neji se había puesto del lado de él ¡De él!

El tiempo se le hacía infinitamente largo, nunca había sido claustrofóbica, pero en esos 5 minutos que había estado sobre el carro manejado por un aparentemente imperturbable Uchiha –cómo deseaba quitarle esa expresión a golpes- se había sentido apretada, sin suficiente espacio, y faltándole el aire con un calor que nacía en su vientre y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

- Casi llegamos Hinata sólo cinco minutos más y estaremos en el hospital

- Sólo cállate y conduce Sasuke- nunca se consideró una mujer agresiva, quizás un poco traviesa, pero tímida y tranquila casi toda su vida, sin embargo el dolor y la rápida segregación de hormonas alteraban severamente su estado.

Cuando lo supo fue de los días más felices de su vida, llevaban más de un año de casados, todos los domingos, tanto Hyugas como Uchihas, iban de paseo a comer y disfrutar de la tarde juntos, a Hiashi y Neji sólo necesitaron de cinco mese para mirar a Sasuke sin odio o ganas de asesinarlo, pero siempre resultaba en un día agradable donde convivía toda la familia. Lamentablemente también parecía el día oficial de avergonzar a Hinata –y en ocasiones, dudar de la virilidad de Sasuke-, Hikari y Mikoto hablaban todo el tiempo de tener nietos, Itachi y Konan vivían lejos, tenían un recién nacido, por lo que no los visitaban muy a menudo, Sólo cuando los consuegros se emborrachaban casi lloraban de la ilusión de tener a un bebé entre brazos babeándoles la cara. Hanabi no veía el apuro de tener a un niño –o niña- llorando todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa… o eso era lo que decía, realimente su corazón se aceleraba ante la posibilidad de tener un sobrino al cual apapachar.

Neji seguía pensando que su prima hubiera conseguido a alguien mejor para estar a su lado, alguien que no fuera tan serio, poco hablador, pero sobretodo, que buscaba alterarle los nervios cada cinco minutos, ¡Oh, si! Cada vez que los veía tan juntos, cada abrazo, cada beso, siempre tenía que mirarlo como si él fuera el ganador de un premio que él jamás volvería a tener. No lo decía porque viera a Hinata de una forma diferente a la fraternal, de hecho Había conocido a una mujer llamada Tenten que era casi todo su mundo, lamentablemente trabajaba todos los domingos y no podía ayudarle a distraerse o no pensar que Hinata no estaría para él como antes, ya no la escucharía hablar de sus problemas, viéndola pedir sus consejos, o enternecerse ante el pequeño sonrojo que la dominaba cuando no sabía como vestirse, y es que él era su confidente en muchas cosas, pero ahora lo habían tirado de una patada de ese lugar. Y el muy estúpido Uchiha tenía que recordárselo cada vez que podía, de no ser que hacía a Hinata tan feliz –en ese sentido estaba de lo más alegre por ella, que odiara a su marido no significaba que no la apoyara-, hacía tiempo que lo hubiera despellejado vivo para luego meterlo en una bañera llena de alcohol.

Pero fue cuando anunciaron que ella estaba embarazada que las cosas empezaron a ponerse… peor, Hikari y Mikoto no hacía más que hablar y hablar de las anécdotas de cuando estaban embarazadas; se loas agradecía, pero sólo la ponías más nerviosa ante la expectativa de todas las experiencias que tendría en los siguientes meses, nauseas, mareos, fatiga. Hiashi y Fugaku hablaban y hablaban –No sabía que eran capaces de decir más de diez palabras en una hora- sobre el sexo de su bebe, todos lo nombres de sus antepasados que fueron orgullosos guerreros –nunca dejaría que a su bebe le pusieran un nombre tan extraño y feo como los que escuchaba-, de ser niño llevarlo al parque y enseñarle a jugar deportes, de ser niña comprarle todas las muñecas del mundo –los creía capaces-, y mostrarle todo de lo que un Uchiha/Hyuga era capaz –sin llegar al delito-. Hanabi se la pasaba preguntándole, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad –lamentablemente eran varias en un mismo día- cómo se sentía, si ya había planeado cómo sería la habitación del bebé, pensado en los nombre que le pondría, la ropa, juguetes o accesorios que ocuparía. Afortunadamente de Itachi y Konan sólo había recibido felicitaciones. El que más le impresionó fue Neji, estaba al tanto de la rivalidad que tenía con Sasuke, pero la noticia lo había puesto inmensamente feliz, lo invitaba a bares –se aseguraba de regresarlo temprano a casa-, los visitaba junto a Tenten, los miraba con una sonrisa sincera. A veces creía que su familia en verdad había enloquecido.

Los únicos momentos en los que se sentía en paz era cuando sólo estaba con Sasuke o con sus amigos, ellos también estaban felices por la noticia, pero nadie había hecho nada más all+a de llevarle flores, chocolates o invitarlos a comer. Agradecía a Sakura y Sai por mantener a Naruto e Ino en bajo perfil, de otro modo no dudaba que hubieran hecho todo un espectáculo –de forma casi literal- de todo eso. ¿Tanto les costaba entender que Hinata sólo quería pasarlo con tranquilidad, disfrutando de su maternidad? Aunque en la actualidad "disfrutando" no sería la palabra que utilizaría.

- Hemos llegado Hinata, un poco más y todo habrá terminado- él sabía que su esposa estaba en un momento crucial, pero no sabía como expresar que estaría a su lado en todo momento.

- Una palabra más Sasuke y sabrás lo que es vivir en celibato- lo malo es que su mal humor se había incrementado enormemente esa semana, y sólo con él. Hacia una semana que dormía en el sofá por haberle dicho que se veía hermosa "gordita" –mataría a Sai por proponerle dar un apodo a su esposa-, Hinata lo había amenazado, pues uno dormiría en el sofá y otro en la cama, por supuesto que no podía arriesgarse a que ella se cayera o algo. No le quedó más opción que mover el sofá a la habitación que compartían. El vivir tanto tiempo con un abogado le servía para ver "los espacios en blanco de un contrato".

- ¡SASUKE! ¡HINATA!- era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que su círculo de conocidos era un poco alto, ver a sus padres, su hermana, su primo, Mikoto, Fugaku, Konan, Itachi –Habían llegado ayer, para ese momento una vecina cuidaba a sus hijos de casi siete meses- y todos sus amigos, incluidos Kurenai y Kakashi quienes habían sido sus maestros en la universidad, se preguntó en que momento Sasuke les habría hablado, pero más se sorprendió de que todos llegaran al mismo momento. Sólo pudo verlos un momento antes de entrar a la sala de parto

¡Oh si, definitivamente haría escarmentar a Sasuke! Pero él ya se sentía lo suficientemente adolorido de su mano, no sabía si sólo era su imaginación pero había oído algo que tronaba y después un inmenso dolor, pero su orgullo le impedía pedirle a Hinata que lo soltara. Su padre le había advertido que cuando Mikoto había dado a luz a Itachi había demostrado toda la fortaleza que tenía en su interios, le había roto uno o dos huesos de la mano, y dejado casi sordo por sus gritos, pero todo se esfumó al ver a su primogénito, cuando él había nacido se aseguró de llevar guantes con refuerzo de aluminio, quien fue el único afectado. Él no había sido capaz de creerle hasta ese momento.

- Tú puedes Hinata, puja con fuerza, vamos, uno, dos, tres ¡Ahora!- Tsunade estaba feliz por esos dos, pero era capaz de ver a través del dolor de Sasuke, pobre chico. Él le había pedido que fuera quien trajera a sus hijos al mundo, no pudo negarse.

El escuchar el llanto de su primogénito fue una sensación liberadora, eran padres. Su mundo se convirtió en ese único llanto, sólo los espasmos la volvieron a la realidad, aún tenía otro hijo que traer al mundo y no pensaba rendirse por nada del mundo. No hasta que tuviera a sus dos hijos en sus brazos.

- ¡Caramba, Sasuke! Hiciste un buen trabajo

- Te equivocas dobe, es Hinata quien ha hecho todo el trabajo

Todo el mundo estaba reunido en la habitación, admirando a dos pequeñas personas de piel blanca, con pequeños mechones de cabello negro con destellos azules. Casi podían asegurar que tendrían los ojos grises. Ese pequeño círculo de personas te absorbía de tal manera que no se notaban la infinidad de globos y regalos que rebosaban en la habitación.

- ¿Cuándo te dan de alta Hinata?

- Esta misma tarde, iremos a que conozcan su hogar. Y el regalo que Sai les dio estoy segura de que les gustará- Hacía más de un mes que Sai había terminado de pintar la habitación de los niños, color azul cielo a un metro del suelo, debajo era de un verde pasto, dibujados estaban todos los presentes, incluidas Tsunade y Shizune quienes se habían encargado de verificar atentamente el estado de Hinata durante su embarazo, en versión caricaturesca. Los hombres jugando con balones, las mujeres recogiendo flores. En el techo había nubes y un sol que les sonreía.- El problema será llevarnos todo esto para allá- Cada no de ellos había llevado por lo menos un globo gigante y un regalo también enorme, la mayoría juguetes. Era estraño ver a su familia con ligeros lagrimones que batallaban por salir.

- No te preocupes por eso Hinata-san, cómo los trajimos, nos los podemos llevar, esto avivará los espíritus de los niños.

- Silencio Lee, no querrás despertarlos

- Lo siento- murmuró apenado

- Si son como su madre no despertarán tan fácilmente

Todos rieron suavemente. Hoy era un día memorable, repetir esa experiencia se veía como un sueño que le gustaría tener en un futuro. Tener a Sasuke y todos a su lado era sin duda maravilloso. Daría su vida, trabajaría, y se encargaría de que su familia tuviera muchos momento felices, por ella, por él, por sus hijos. Sin duda alguna, volvería a repetir esa experiencia con mucho gusto, pero dejaría a Sasuke sin "diversión" por un buen tiempo.

-0-0-0-0-0

Un pequeño One-shot y secuela de **Sólo por él**, espero que disfruten leyendolo, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Ya saben que cualquier opinión, duda, crítica es bien recibida, significa que al menos intentaron leerlo XD


End file.
